


How would you call this?

by Milfheswaran



Series: Orphan Connie Smutty AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fusion Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfheswaran/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: Steven and Connie enjoy each other's company, or at least they did until Stevonnie appeared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that there's not enough Connverse porn here. Let alone Stevonnie Porn.
> 
> Also, the title is a question for you, i don't know if this can still be considered as sex.

"Ah.... Steven...." Connie moaned as the boy thrusted in and out of her frantically.

The pair of lovestruck teenagers had been experimenting with sex ever since Connie's last nightmare, and they managed to do it every time they were sure that they were alone for a few hours.

This was one of those times.

"Connie..! I'm about to come!" He announced to his partner, his hips bucking roughly against hers.

"I'm going to come too, Steven..." She said, while pressing herself harder into him every time their hips met.

Their moans turned into wails as Steven kept thrusting his penis into Connie's tight slit, both of them stained with each others juices.

Both of their orgasms hit them exactly at the same time, like always. However, there was something else going on at the same time they had reached their climax. A bright, pink light shrouded both of the children as they reveled in the waves of sensation and love they felt at the moment.

Once the light faded, the pair of climaxing teenagers were replaced by a single one, who laid naked on top of the girl's bed as they released their own cum from their penis into the air and fluids from the vagina underneath it began to overflow from it.

Stevonnie rested on the bed, unaware of their existence as they relaxed under the felling of a double orgasm.

When they did realized their existence, a small discussion sounded in the young fusion's mind.

'We fused? How?' Steven's part of themselves asked.

They looked down at their naked midriff, covered by some streaks of their own cum over their gem and made a grimace after realizing how they have been made.

'Oh, right.' Connie's part said. 'That's how...'

They laid on the bed and let out a sigh.

"Well, at least I didn't appeared all those other times." They said to themselves.

They spared a glance at their groin from their position, finding a penis in between their legs.

"Huh." They said marveled. "I guess I was a boy all along."

They ran a hand over their length, shivering at the contact until reaching its base, where they found the delicate, wet lips of a vagina.

"I guess I'm not a boy afterall." They said chuckling, Slowly speeding up the pace that was exploring their body.

"Steven... Connie..." They muttered to themselves as they slid a finger inside them. Their eyes were glazed with lust as they felt the familiar sensation of their fingers inside the other one.

A stray hand found its way to one of their small (but definitely larger than Connie's) breasts. They kneaded the soft flesh skillfully as their fingers curled up inside them, sending sparks through all of their body.

However, certain neglected part of their body had started to throb as it craved for attention.

They took their hand away from their breast before stroking their length earnestly while thrusting their fingers inside them simultaneously.

Even though part of them had already experienced those sensations separately, When joined together, they felt like they were making love the way they did moments before Stevonnie appeared.

"Ughnn~" They half grunted/ half moaned. as the looming sensation of orgasm came closer.

"AAAAAAAH!!" They shouted as they climaxed. Their hips bucked wildly as small streams of white liquid came out of their penis, staining their midriff with their warm seed. Their vagina also suffered from the orgasm, as their walls tightened around their own fingers and a small spray of juices escaped from their slit.

The fusion panted as the aftershocks of the orgasm faded away. Their lust still raging on.

Not sated yet, The fusion willed their gem to enlarge their own length, still a bit hard due to the excitement this idea brought them.

"What are you doing?" A part of them said, they weren't so sure of who exactly was at the moment. "Well, I'm not satisfied yet, and neither you are." They answered to themselves. "So..." They lined up the head of their flexible organ in front of their vagina. "I decided to do something new."

They slowly pressed the penis' head into their insides with their hand, gasping at both sensations. 

"Ugh.... Stevonnie...." They moaned as they kept masturbating their component's through themselves.

They kept pressing their organ in and out of themseves as if it was some kind of sex toy, gaining speed as their climax grew closer.

In a few minutes, they had been reduced into a moaning mess. Their juices flowed freely out of their vagina, staining the bedsheets underneath them.

"Why does this feel so gooood!?" They asked themselves when their orgasm hit them harshly.

They felt their own walls milk out their own penis as their own semen flooded up their insides.

They would've stay that way until the orgasm faded, but they felt the powerful need to hold each other. To kiss each other and to just rest next to each other.

Those feelings of yearning the other's company had made the light keeping them in that state to come undone. Splitting the heightened fusion into their still orgasming components.

They were in the same position as before Stevonnie appeared. Steven was sheathed deep within her as he pumped his white liquid into her needy vagina. Both of them were kissing passionately, as if someone could suddenly take them away.

When they came back into their senses, Steven pulled out of her and just laid on top of her, completely exhausted from their fusion's antics.

"We should do that more often, don't you think Connie?" The boy asked his girlfriend through heavy eyelids.

"Yeah... We should..." She said with a tired smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lie. I should be punished for this.
> 
> Tell me what you think on the comments!


End file.
